


Name-Calling Pt.1

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy, Eggsy and Harry are in a relationship, Harry and Merlin share Eggsy, M/M, Name-Calling, SEVERELY UNDER-NEGOTIATED KINK, Top Harry, Top Merlin, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, merlin is like a guest performer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Merlin discovers that Eggsy gets off on being called a whore. 
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Name-Calling Pt.1 羞辱（一）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651053) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> Those of you who follow me on tumblr may already have seen this one (part 1), but I haven't posted it on AO3 yet. I'm also cheating a bit, because I'm posting this in two parts to make up for missing November 1. Part two is completely new material though!

’’You’re a bit of a whore, aren’t you, Eggsy?’’ Merlin asks, and Eggsy can’t really argue, given that his face is currently covered in Merlin’s come, not to mention the plug in his arse, holding in Harry’s release from earlier. And yeah, he’s always liked submitting, has always got off on feeling used, but no one’s ever said it before, no one’s ever called him names like that and fuck if it doesn’t do something for him. He thinks about being spit roasted between Merlin and Harry, both of them calling him their pretty little slut and his spent cock gives a valiant effort to get hard again.

Eggsy and Harry have been together for some time now and it’s fucking brilliant, waking up next to Harry and coming home to him. And the sex is amazing, but that’s beside the point, the point is that they trust each other, both at home and in the field. Maybe that’s why Merlin fits into their life so perfectly.

Eggsy and Harry have got each other and that’s more than enough, but sometimes, Eggsy likes to take two cocks at once and sometimes Harry likes to watch Eggsy get fucked into their mattress. That’s where Merlin comes in, because Merlin doesn’t do relationships, but Merlin _does_ do Eggsy. Sometimes Harry and Merlin take him at the same time, sometimes they take turns, sometimes Harry watches, and sometimes Harry fucks Eggsy in his office, comes in his arse, plugs him up and sends him to Merlin, loose and flushed and desperate.

That’s how Eggsy finds himself kneeling in front of Merlin, covered and filled with come, getting excited over being called a whore.

Merlin wipes off his face with a handkerchief and chuckles. ‘’Christ, you could get off on that, couldn’t you? Being called a whore? What a perfect little cockslut.’’

Eggsy feels his face burn, but not from embarrassment. Well, there’s a bit of that too, because who in their right mind gets off on being called a whore? But it’s fucking hot, is what it is. He watches Merlin tap his glasses twice and fuck, he’s going to tell Harry.

‘’Harry? Oh yes, we had a lovely time,’’ Merlin says and never breaks eye contact with Eggsy. ‘’I discovered something, though,’’ he adds with a smirk. ‘’Your boy likes derogatory language.’’

Pause. Eggsy wishes he could hear what Harry is saying.

‘’Oh, he likes it very, very much. I’d say he’s quite the tart,’’ Merlin murmurs and Eggsy didn’t even realise his mouth was open before Merlin slides two fingers in there. ‘’A perfect little whore,’’ Merlin says and Eggsy moans quietly around his fingers. ‘’Insatiable cockslut, he is. You are a very lucky man, Hart.’’

Eggsy whimpers. He’s never been this turned on in his life and it’s torture, because he’s come twice already, once on Harry’s cock, once while Merlin fucked his mouth and he can’t get hard again any time soon. This is torture.

Merlin ends his call to Harry and helps Eggsy stand up. He does up Eggsy’s trousers, helps him put on his jacket and glasses, before giving him a filthy kiss. ‘’Harry wants you to take a very through shower when you get home, but to keep yourself open. He’s going to have words with you, Eggsy,’’ Merlin whispers and Eggsy feels his breath catch. ‘’Maybe he’ll even call you names,’’ he says teasingly and sends Eggsy on his way with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: eggmuffinwrites
> 
> Also you're welcome to leave suggestions for fics you want to read, because I need more ideas to complete FicWriMo.


End file.
